


Trust Me

by MadMenagerie



Series: Shots of SoMa (A collection of one-shots) [2]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMenagerie/pseuds/MadMenagerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hated this, not being able to move. She felt weak and powerless and dependent. All the things she focused so hard on not being. Even if this was for a short time, it was practically her worst nightmare come true. She was useless. She looked up with her eyes at the ceiling in thought, her friends had all left for the day and Soul promised to bring her something to eat when he came back from saying goodbye to them. She was so lost in her musings that she didn't see him come back into the room with a tray of food for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after meeting Arachne for the first time, and Maka was hit with that web spell that caused her not to be able to move. I didn't really intend for it to end so fluffily, but I guess that's what happens when a story writes itself based on a prompt. I rather like it though

She hated this, not being able to move. She felt weak and powerless and dependent. All the things she focused so hard on not being. Even if this was for a short time, it was practically her worst nightmare come true. She was useless. She looked up with her eyes at the ceiling in thought, her friends had all left for the day and Soul promised to bring her something to eat when he came back from saying goodbye to them. She was so lost in her musings that she didn't see him come back into the room with a tray of food for her.

"Oi." He stated dryly to get her attention. She looked at him quickly as she snapped back to reality.

"Hey." She answered, trying to keep the gloominess from her voice. It didn't really fool him though. He knew her, and he could tell the moment he looked at her staring off into space what was upsetting her. He set the tray down on a table next to the bed.

"You hungry?" He asked, preserving his cool tone of voice, but lifting one eyebrow to show he was interested in her answer.

"Not really." Came her reply. He scowled at her; it wouldn't do her any good to starve herself just because she hated to receive help.

"Come on. You have to eat something. You haven't eaten all day." He gruffly let out, sitting next to her and picking up the fork to gather some food with it. He looked at her pointedly and she blushed.

"There's no way I'm letting you feed me, Soul!" She argued. He smirked; he loved to see her embarrassed. He watched her puff out her cheeks, look away, and her face turn red. He couldn't help himself; he liked to see her flustered.

"Come on." He prodded. "Don't you trust me?" He arched his eyebrows in a very uncool, but necessary, puppy face. She caved.

"Well, of course I trust you, I, just don't like having to be fed like a baby." She huffed. He held the food at her mouth and wiggled it up and down enticingly. She glared at him, eyes narrowing with doubt. She sensed mischief written all over his wavelength. She slowly opened her mouth, but winced at the same time. He laughed darkly, putting the bite in her mouth carefully. She opened one eye, and chewed it slowly and let her face relax.

He continued to feed her and they talked and he continued to grin with a little devilish gleam in his eye that unnerved her so that with each bite she expected the worst. It never came and he laughed to himself at her cute little reactions every time. Before she knew it the food was almost gone and she had completely relaxed.

"See, all done." He said with a wide grin as he held the last bite in front of her face. She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth. "I told you that you could trust me. " He said with a playful bite to his voice that caused her eyes to widen as he smeared some food on the tip of her nose before shoving the last bite in her mouth. She made strangled little whines as she chewed and crinkled her nose in despair, while Soul tilted his head back and laughed loudly. She swallowed and growled at him angrily, while he continued to laugh.

"But that's what you get for not believing me." His voice softened and he put his face close to hers. She stopped and pouted slightly at him, unsure of why he was so close to her. He took his hand and wiped the food off her nose with the back of his finger and lightly kissed the spot it had been. The next second he was already up with the empty tray and making his way out the door. He stopped as he reached the doorway and turned his head back to her.

"Next time, don't doubt that you can trust me ok." He said with his signature smirk and was gone, not seeing the smile that crossed her face.


End file.
